Firework
"Firework" por Katy Perry se ofrece en Just Dance 2 (DLC Gratis), Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance Now y Just Dance Unlimited. Apariencia Del Bailarin El bailarín es una mujer con el pelo rizado de color púrpura y, si se mira de cerca , ella tiene pendientes de color rosa . Ella lleva un mameluco del añil con una estrella de color rosa y rosa círculos más pequeños , así como una pulsera añil, un arco de color turquesa , y las cuñas de color turquesa . Remake En su nueva versión , ella se ve un poco realista. La nueva versión muestra su mameluco y las estrellas en un tono más oscuro de color magenta. Su cinta y guantes son ahora verde eléctrico en lugar de la turquesa. Además, su pelo está en un tono más oscuro de color púrpura , y sus tacones altos son de color azul turquesa . Similar a Take On Me , su cara es apenas visible . jd2originalf.png|Original Firework_coach_1_big.png|Remake Fondo El fondo es un parque de diversiones con los fuegos artificiales (del mismo nombre de la canción) . En Just Dance 2 , colores como el rojo y naranja aparecen . En Just Dance : Greatest Hits , Just Dance : Lo mejor y, además, varios colores , como rojo , naranja y rosa aparecen , y el fondo es menos borroso .. Movimientos Dorados Hay 6 Movimientos de oro en la rutina , todos los cuales son los mismos . En el remake este número se reduce a cinco Todos los movimientos dorados: apunta con la mano derecha a la pantalla cuando se canta "Baby ,you 're a firework ". Firework_GMs.png|Todos Los Movimientos Dorados firworkgm.gif|Todos Los Moviemientos Dorados en el juego Apariciones en Mashups Firework'' aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * ''Are You Gonna Go My Way * Birthday (Lo Mejor de Katy) * Crucified * Ghostbusters * (I've Had) The Time of my Life * I Kissed a Girl * I Will Survive * Just a Gigolo * Love You Like A Love Song * Never Can Say Goodbye (Lo Mejor De JD2) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Pound The Alarm * So What * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Super Bass Titulos Firework aparece en Modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui estan los titulos atribuidos a sus movimientos de baile. * Circle The Stars * Over You * Punch the Sky * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Trivia *''Firework'' is the second song by Katy Perry in the series. *''Firework is the first song by Katy Perry to appear as a downloadable track. It is followed by [[Part Of Me|''Part Of Me]], Roar and ''Waking Up in Vegas''. **It is also the first free downloadable track, and the first free downloadable track to be performed by Katy Perry; it would be followed by Roar and Waking Up in Vegas ''on . *''Firework is the only song in to have had its difficulty and effort raised. **The difficulty and effort on the Wii version of Greatest Hits remain unchanged. * The coach s ribbon is green, as opposed to light blue, in the covers of Summer Party and Best Of. * Firework is the only song released in the 2010 s to appear in . * In , Firework s avatar is used by Aurélie Sériné for her VIP appearance on the World Dance Floor. * The dancer has a completely altered color scheme in the Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with Hey Ya, TiK ToK, P1 from Girlfriend, and P1 from Jump. ** However, the only thing that is altered about P1 from Jump is his glove color. * At the time of s release, Katy Perry invited Just Dancers to submit their dances to the routine for a chance to win VIP tickets to her concert. * In on the Xbox 360, after the game s theme has been downloaded via Uplay, the background for Firework will appear. This background will appear on Xbox Home as the theme. * In a beta screenshot, the pictograms are reversed. * In the remake, the first Gold Move is removed and not counted for. This is one of the several songs in to have its number of Gold Moves altered. * In , the preview audio uses the beginning of the song instead of the first chorus. * Firework s gameplay is the only full gameplay to be uploaded on the justdancegame YouTube channel. ** It is also the second most watched video on their YouTube channel with over 9.1 million views. * This coach appears in the intro of every preview gameplay, along with the coach from TiK ToK. * The lyrics in , , and read "Through/Ough/Ough", whereas the lyrics in the remake read "Through/Oo/Oo". * Firework, Pon de Replay, Barbie Girl and Pump Up The Volume were the first downloadable tracks in the series. * Many colors of fireworks appeared at the beginning of the routine in the , whereas in , only a few colors were present. * Firework will be available to download for free on Just Dance 2 until January 30, 2019 due to the Wii Shop Channel closing down. *The Gold Move is very simillar to Hot N Cold’s Gold Move. **It's the first repeated Gold Move between Katy Perry songs, being followed by Teenage Dream and Part of Me. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 1bb30017 14.png|''Firework'' Fireworksqa.png|''Firework'' (Greatest Hits/Best Of) firework 2.jpg|''Firework'' (Remake) firework_cover@2x.jpg| cover FireworkAvatar.png|Avatar on Firework.png|Avatar on and later games Golden_Firework.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Firework.png|Diamond avatar Firework Pictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots fireworkmenu.png|''Firework'' on the menu Firework Menu.gif| loading screen (2016) firework jd2018 menu.png|Firework in the menu (2018) firework jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) firework jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) maxresdefault (10).jpg| gameplay Beta Elements firework_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach firework_cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover Just-dance-2-katy-perry-irework-screenshot.jpg|Beta screenshot, with incorrect pictograms Others fireback.jpg|Background coach_jd2es_firework.png|Coach extraction Jd3 intro easter egg.png|The coach as a silhouette in the Just Dance 3 preview gameplays Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Firework Teasers Katy Perry Firework - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Just Dance 2 Extra Songs- Katy Perry Firework gameplay Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Firework - Just Dance Your Way to Katy Perry Contest Firework - Just Dance Summer Party Firework - Just Dance Best Of Just Dance Greatest Hits Firework 5 stars Xbox 360 Just Dance Now - Firework 5* Firework - Just Dance 2016 Just DanceUnlimited - Firework by Katy Perry Just Dance 2018 Firework - 5 stars Extractions Just Dance Summer Party - Katy Perry - Firework - HQ Choreography Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Firework Just Dance 2 - Firework by Katy Perry References Site Navigation it:Firework tr:Firework en:Firework Categoría:Canciones de Katy Perry Categoría:Just dance 2 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Canciones Pop